gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Gundam Wiki:Characters
Listed below are links to the list of characters from the various series. Universal Century This is a list of fictional characters from the Universal Century timeline of the fictional Gundam anime metaseries. Characters are listed in alphabetical order by name as is tradition. Names are followed by the series where they appear, in brackets. Earth Federation * Akron Halida MSG-0083 * Alice Miller MSG-08T * Alpha A. Bate MSG-0083 * Amuro Ray MSG/MSZG/MSG-CCA * Anita Julianne 0079: Rise From The Ashes * Bernard Monsha MSG-0083 * Bob Rock 0079: Rise From The Ashes * Bright Noa MSG/MSZG/MSZGZ/MSG-CCA * Chap Adel MSG-0083 * Chan Agi MSG-CCA * Cherie Allison MSG-0081 * Chuck Keith MSG-0083 * Christina MacKenzie MSG-0080 * Dan Beserk MSV * Dick Allen MSG-0083 * Eiphar Synapse MSG-0083 * Eledore Massis MSG-08T * Ethan Ryer MSG-08T * Ford Romfellow MSG-EIS * Francis Beckmeyer MSV * Fraw Bow MSG/MSZG * Gary Rogers MSV * Gene Corini MSG-0083 * General Revil MSG * Green Wyatt MSG-0083 * Haro MSG/MSZG/MSZGZ/MSG-CCA * Hayato Kobayashi MSG/MSZG/MSZGZ * Heinz Baer MSV * Hugues Courand MSG-0081 * Ivan Pacerof MSG-0083 * Jack Bayard MSZG, MSG-EIS * Jidan Nickard MSG-08T * John Kowen MSG-0083 * Kai Shiden MSG/MSZG * Karen Joshua MSG-08T * Kou Uraki MSG-0083 * Kojima MSG-08T * Leung Lee-Fai 0079: Rise From The Ashes * Lido Wolf MSG-0080 * Lon Kou MSV * Luce Kassel MSG-EIS * Marnery MSG-0083 * Master Pierce Rayer 0079: Rise From The Ashes * Matilda Ajan MSG * Maureen Kitamura MSG-BD * Maximilian Berger 0079: Rise From The Ashes * Michel Ninorich MSG-08T * Mike MSG-08T * Mirai Yashima MSG/MSZG/MSG-CCA * Nakaha Nakato MSG-0083 * Phillip Hughes MSG-BD * Raban Karcs MSG-0083 * Reed Wolf MSV * Rob MSG-08T * Ryu Jose MSG * Sally MSG-08T * Sayla Mass MSG/MSZG/MSZGZ * Scott MSG-0083 * Shiro Amada MSG-08T * Jacqueline Simone MSG-0083 * Slegger Law MSG * South Burning MSG-0083 * Stanley Hawkins 0079: Rise From The Ashes * Summona Fulis MSG-BD * Terry Sanders Jr. MSG-08T * William Morris MSG-0083 * Yuu Kajima MSG-BD Anaheim Electronics * Lucette Odebby MSG-0083 * Latteura Chapra MSG-0083 * Mora Boscht MSG-0083 * Nina Purpleton MSG-0083 * Neil Orville MSG-0083 * O'Sullivan MSG-0083 * Paula Guilish MSG-0083 Principality of Zeon * Aina Sahalin MSG-08T * Andy Strauss MSG-0080 * Arth MSG-08T * Barry MSG-08T * Bernard Wiseman MSG-0080 * Black Tri-Stars MSG * Char Aznable aka "Quattro Bajeena" MSG/MSZG/MSG-CCA * Challia Bull MSG(Novelization) * Crowley Hamon MSG * Degwin Sodo Zabi MSG * Dell MSG-08T * Dozle Zabi MSG * Gabby Hazard * Gabriel Garcia MSG-0080 * Garma Zabi MSG * Giren Zabi/Gihren Zabi MSG * Ginias Sahalin MSG-08T * Hardy Steiner MSG-0080 * Kelly Layzner MSG-0083 * Killing MSG-0080 * Kishiria Zabi/Kycilia Zabi MSG * Kusko Al MSG-Novelization) * Lalah Sune MSG * Marion Welch MSG-BD * Masasdo MSG-08T * Mikhail Kaminsky MSG-0080 * M'Quve MSG * Nieba MSG-08T * Nimbus Schterzen MSG-BD * Norris Packard MSG-08T * Ramba Ral MSG * Ramuiko Stein * Runen MSG-08T * Topp MSG-08T * Visch Donahue 0079: Rise From The Ashes * Von Abst MSG-08T * Von Helsing MSG-0080 * Walter Curtis 0079: Rise From The Ashes * Yuri Hassler MSG-0083 * Yuri Kellarney MSG-08T Delaz Fleet * Aiguille Delaz MSG-0083 * Anavel Gato MSG-0083 * Captain Dry MSG-0083 * Cima Garahau MSG-0083 * Karius MSG-0083 * Kult MSG-0083 * Neuen Bitter MSG-0083 Civilian * Alfred Izuruha MSG-0080 * Baresto MSG-08T * Cameron Bloom MSG/MSG-CCA * Charlie MSG-0080 * Chay MSG-0080 * Chibi MSG-08T * Christina MSG-CCA * Dorothy MSG-0080 * Hige MSG-08T * Kiki Rosita MSG-08T * Kamaria Ray MSG * Noppo MSG-08T * Richard Lumunba MSG-0080 * Telcott MSG-0080 * Wong Lee MSZG/MSZGZ * Stephanie Luio MSZG Titans * Bask Om MSG-0083/MSZG * Jamitov Hymem MSG-0083/MSZG * Jamaican Daninghan MSZG * Jerid Messa MSZG * Lila Milla Rira MSZG * Paptimus Scirocco MSZG * Sarah Zabiarov MSZG * Yazan Gable MSZG/MSZGZ * Ramsus Hasa MSZG * Dunkel Cooper MSZG * Rosamia Badam MSZG * Gates Capa MSZG * Buran Blutarch MSZG * Kacricon Cacooler MSZG * Mouar Pharaoh MSZG * Four Murasame MSZG AEUG (Anti Earth Union Group) * Astonaige Medoz MSZG/MSG-CCA * Blex Forer MSZG * Emma Sheen MSZG * Henken Bekkener MSZG * Kamille Bidan MSZG/MSZGZ * Katz Kobayashi MSG/MSZG * Reccoa Londe MSZG * Fa Yuiry MSZG/MSZGZ * Judau Ashta MSZGZ * Roux Louka MSZGZ * Mondo Agake MSZGZ * Elle Vianno MSZGZ * Iino Abbav MSZGZ * Beecha Oleg MSZGZ * Torres MSZG/MSZGZ * Bright Noa MSG/MSZG/MSZGZ/MSG-CCA * Char Aznable aka Quattro Bajeena MSG/MSZG/MSG-CCA Axis Zeon (later Neo Zeon) * Haman Karn MSG-0083/MSZG/MSZGZ * Mineva Lao Zabi MSG/MSZG/MSZGZ * Glemy Toto MSZGZ * Rakan Dahkaran MSZGZ * Mashymre Cello MSZGZ * Chara Soon MSZGZ * Nanai Miguel MSG-CCA * Gyunei Guss MSG-CCA * Rezin Schnyder MSG-CCA * Quess Paraya MSG-CCA * Char Aznable MSG/MSZG/MSG-CCA Future Century Mobile Fighter G Gundam After Colony Gundam Wing New Mobile Report Gundam Wing: Endless Waltz After War United Nations Earth * Lucille Liliant AWGX/AWGX:NWJN * Jamil Neate AWGX/AWGX:NWJN * Kai AWGX:UTM New United Nations Earth * Fixx Bloodman AWGX * Shagia Frost AWGX * Olba Frost AWGX * Romanof AWGX * Aimzat Kartral AWGX * Katokk Alzamille AWGX * Demar Griffe AWGX * Duett Langraph AWGX * Milra Draid AWGX * Abel Bauer AWGX * Karon Rudd AWGX * Kozov AWGX * New United Nations Earth Officers AWGX * Jamil Neate AWGX/AWGX:NWJN * Sala Tyrrell AWGX Space Revolutionary Army * Lancerow Dawell AWGX/AWGX:NWJN * Seidel Rasso AWGX * Nicola Fafas AWGX Satyricon * Roiza AWGX * Togusa Ain AWGX * Pala Sys AWGX Vulture/Orcs * Garrod Ran AWGX * Jamil Neate AWGX/AWGX:NWJN * Roybea Loy AWGX * Witz Sou AWGX * Tiffa Adill AWGX * Techcs Farzenberg AWGX * Toniya Malme AWGX * Shingo Mori AWGX * Kid Salsamille AWGX * Sala Tyrrell AWGX * Rhine AWGX * Rocogo AWGX * Ennil El AWGX * Zakott Dattonel AWGX * Grits Joe AWGX * Rosa Intenso AWGX * Rosso Aramant AWGX * Doza Bale AWGX * Marcus Guy AWGX * Jenice Crisis AWGX * Rosa II AWGX:UTM * Weiss Mirage AWGX:UTM * Georgie AWGX:UTM * Linn AWGX:UTM * Kie AWGX:UTM * Mie AWGX:UTM * Nie AWGX:UTM * Reiko AWGX:UTM * Rick Aller AWGX:UTM * Mana AWGX:UTM * Gaspa AWGX:UTM People's Republic of Estard * Prince Willis Aramis AWGX * Rooks Hanomark AWGX * Grant Stewart AWGX * General Lee Jackson AWGX Fort Severn * Carris Nautilus AWGX * Nomoa Long AWGX Civilian * Miles Goodman AWGX * Harten AWGX * Shora AWGX * Drasso AWGX * Onimimu AWGX * Saelia AWGX * Kortol AWGX * White Dolphin AWGX * Lumark Kauto AWGX * Crockas AWGX * Wedoba Morte AWGX * D.O.M.E. AWGX/AWGX:UTM/AWGX:NWJN * Lucille Liliant AWGX/AWGX:NWJN * Yurina Sonohara AWGX * Tessa Tain AWGX Correct Century Earth Militia * Loran Cehack * Sochie Heim * Guin Sard Lineford * Michael Gern * Yanny Oviess * Ladderrum Kune * Miashei Kune * Joseph Yaht * Lily Borjarno * Lord Borjarno * Mallygan * Gavane Gooney * Aimes * John Moonrace / Dianna Counter Force / Gym Ghingnham Force * Dianna Soreil * Gym Ghingham * Merrybell Gadget * Harry Ord * Phil Ackman * Miran Rex * Corin Nander * Bruno * Jacop * Cancer Kafka * Muron Muron * Sweatson Stero * Agrippa Maintainer * Meme Midgard * Teteth Halleh Civilian * Kihel Heim * Dylan Heim * Mistress Heim * Sam * Jessica * Quoatl * Taruka * Mayalito * Sid Munzer * Niven Horace * Will Game * Verlaine Bond * Anise Bell * Fran Doll * Keith Laijie * Dona Roroi * Hammett Roroi Cosmic Era Three Ships Alliance Crew of the Archangel *'Lieutenant Amagi' GSD – Susumu Chiba(Japanese), Jason Simpson (English) :Orb; Todaka's second-in-command in Orb's 2nd Defense Fleet. As the Takemikazuchi is about to be destroyed, Todaka sends all personnel on board the ship who still believe in Cagalli Yula Athha and the ideals of Orb to the Archangel with the remaining mobile suits and weaponry. Amagi and the remaining crew do so and Amagi becomes the Archangel's executive officer, though he later transfers to become the executive officer of the Kusanagi. He is fiercely loyal to Cagalli and Orb. * GS *'Dalida Lolaha Chandra II' GS/GSD – Voiced by: Katsumi Toriumi(Japanese), Simon Hayama(English) :Ex-Earth Alliance, Natural; Archangel's original crew member. Chandra works alongside Sai Argyle in the ship's Combat Information Center, manning one of its electronic warfare stations. He is also responsible for managing the Archangel's complement of civilian volunteers. He returns to help the Archangel when the Second Alliance-PLANT War occurs. * GS/GSD * GS/GSD *'Kojiro Murdoch' GS/GSA/GSD – Voiced by: Toshihiko Nakajima(Japanese), Ward Perry(English) :Ex-Earth Alliance, Natural; Archangel's original crew member. He is the chief engineer of the Earth Alliance ''Archangel''. He is a father figure to the young crew of the Archangel, and aside from his gruff appearance, he learns to laugh it off. He is also fond of making puns now and then to relieve the pressure of working onboard the ship. He is protective of the equipment on board the Archangel (especially the Skygraspers), and has repeatedly expressed unwillingness to let unexperienced personnel (Tolle Koenig or Cagalli Yula Athha) near them. In the Second Alliance-PLANT War, he returns to the Archangel to assume his former position. *'Arnold Newmann' GS/GSD – Voiced by: Isshin Chiba(Japanese), Philip Pacaud(English) :Ex-Earth Alliance, Natural; Archangel's original crew member, in charge of piloting the Archangel. He returns to his position again when the Second Alliance-PLANT War occurs. *'Romero Pal' GS – Voiced by: Yasuhiro Takato(Japanese), Brendan Van Wijk(English) :Ex-Earth Alliance, Natural; Archangel's original crew member, first in charge of fire control, then CIC. * GS/GSD *'Jackie Tonomura' GS – Voiced by: Shigeru Shibuya(Japanese), Matt Smith(English) :Ex-Earth Alliance, Natural; Archangel's original crew member, in charge of CIC. * GS/GSA/GSD *'Go' GSD - Voiced by: Hisafumi Oda(Japanese), Kirby Morrow(English) :Orb; MVF-M11C Murasame pilot; helps take down the ZGMF-X24S Chaos along with Ikeya and Nishizawa. *'Ikeya' GSD - Voiced by: Kenichi Mochizuki(Japanese), Paul Dobson(English) :Orb; MVF-M11C Murasame pilot; helps take down the ZGMF-X24S Chaos along with Nishizawa and Go; he delivers the final blow by cutting the Chaos in half. *'Nishizawa' GSD - Voiced by: Yugo Takahashi(Japanese), Andrew Toth(English) :Orb; MVF-M11C Murasame pilot; helps take down the ZGMF-X24S Chaos along with Go and Ikeya. Crew of the Eternal * GS/GSA/GSD * GS/GSA/GSD * GSD * GS/GSA/GSD * GS/GSD Crew of the Kusanagi * GS/GSA/GSD *'Asagi Caldwell' GS/GSA – Voiced by: Sachi Matsumoto (Japanese) Jocelyne Loewen (English) :Ex-Orb, Natural; head of the M1 Astray squad on the Kusanagi, one of three test pilots of the Natural OS and the M1 Astray itself; killed on September 26, CE 71. *'Ledonir Kisaka' GS/GSA/GSD – Voiced by: Isshin Chiba (Japanese) Adam Henderson (English) :Orb, Natural; Cagalli's guardian during her time with Desert Dawn, officer within the Orb military, and co-captain of the Kusanagi. In the Second Alliance-PLANT War he is seen in an Earth Alliance uniform leading a group of defected Earth Alliance soldiers after Gilbert Durandal's speech against Logos. Shortly after, he rescues Athrun Zala and Meyrin Hawke who were shot down in their escape from ZAFT and turns them over to Archangel for medical treatment; pilots Waltfeld's old red/gold color MVF-M11C Murasame during ZAFT's invasion of Orb; remains behind in Orb with Cagalli after the Archangel heads to space. *'Mayura Labatt' GS/GSA – Voiced by: Masayo Kurata (Japanese) Rebecca Shoichet (English) :Ex-Orb, Natural; third in command of Asagi's M1 Astray squad; killed when engaging an enemy ZGMF-600 GuAIZ on September 26, CE 71. *'Juri Wu Nien' GS/GSA – Voiced by: Yuko Sato (Japanese) Sarah Johns (English) :Ex-Orb, Natural; one of the members on Asagi's M1 Astray squad, second in command; she tries to steal the MBF-P02 Astray Red Frame, piloted by Lowe Guele, in order to test its Natural OS; killed on September 26, CE 71 by one of the Earth Alliance's GAT-01 Strike Dagger. *'Erica Simmons' GS/GSA/GSD – Voiced by: Michiyo Yanagisawa (Japanese) Sharon Alexander (English) :Chief designer in the Orb Union's military force and senior engineer of Morgenroete; she is a Coordinator; fails to develop a mobile suit operating system (OS) that would allow a Natural to fight on a similar level as a Coordinator, until the arrival of Kira Yamato and the Archangel, who help her construct an OS for the Orb Union's mobile suit, the MBF-M1 M1 Astray; later she helps rebuild the Strike and equips it with her OS system (which is later given to Mu La Flaga), and constructs the Strike Rouge on the Kusanagi near the end of the war. She joins the Three Ship Alliance so she could help the M1s in space. In Gundam SEED Destiny, she is among the many Orb personnel that are still loyal to Cagalli. She is married and has one son, Ryuta. Others * GSA *'Hilda Harken' GSD – Voiced by: Michiko Neya (Japanese) Tabitha St. Germain (English) :Former ZAFT pilot and squad leader of Terminal's ZGMF-XX09T DOM Trooper trio. She has bright orange hair and wears an eye path over her left eye, which apparently lost in a previous battle. She wears ZAFT's elite Red Coat uniform. *'Barry Ho' GSA/GSDA :Ex-Orb, Natural; an Orb ace pilot and protector of the Orb vessel Kusanagi, pilots a MBF-M1A Astray; a skilled pilot and martial arts master with the nickname "God of Fist" (though he is an atheist, with the word "Godless" painted on his M1A Astray), he is extremely shy with women. Apparently after the Second Battle of Jachin Due he leaves the Kusanagi. He reappears in the Amazon Forest, where he saves Junk Guild personnel Yoon Sefan from Courtney Hieronimus and the ZGMF-X999A ZAKU Trial Type. He later assists the U.S.S.A. in their fight against the Atlantic Federation forces. *'Mars Simeon' GSD – Voiced by: Junichi Suwabe (Japanese) :Former ZAFT pilot and member of Terminal's ZGMF-XX09T DOM Trooper trio. He has a goatee. He wears a ZAFT green coat. *'Herbert Von Reinhard' GSD – Voiced by: Taiten Kusunoki (Japanese) Lee Tockar (English) :Former ZAFT pilot and member of Terminal's ZGMF-XX09T DOM Trooper trio. He has a scar on his forehead and wears eyeglasses. He wears a ZAFT green coat. *'Kano' GS :M1 Astray pilot who accompanies Athrun and Cagalli as they force their way into Jachin Due. *'Kikuchi' GS :M1 Astray pilot who accompanies Athrun and Cagalli as they force their way into Jachin Due. Earth Alliance/OMNI Atlantic Federation Crew of the Archangel * GS * GS * GS – Voiced by: Yasuhiro Takato(Japanese), Keith Miller(English) :Orb, Natural; one of the Heliopolis civilians that stayed on the Archangel. At the start of the series, Kuzzey lives on the neutral Orb space colony of Heliopolis with his family and his friends – Kira, Miriallia, Sai, and Tolle. His peaceful life ends when the colony is raided by ZAFT in search of prototype Earth Alliance mobile suits which have been secretly produced in the colony. The fighting ultimately destroys the colony; Kuzzey and his friends end up as refugees in the care of the Earth Alliance battleship Archangel. When Kira is unofficially drafted to pilot the remaining GAT-X105 Strike, Kuzzey and the others volunteer to help out. They are assigned to bridge positions; Kuzzey is assigned as the communications operator. Although he is often fearful and reluctant of participating in the war, Kuzzey stays during the first opportunity to leave since his friends declare they will stay. After participating in further battles, however, he leaves. He almost changes his mind, but Sai tells him not to worry about what other people are doing and stick by his decision. It is assumed that Kuzzey escapes the dangers of the war in Orb with his family but their fate is never revealed in SEED or SEED Destiny. * GS See also: Three Ships Alliance Crew of the Dominion * GS * GS * GS * GS * GS * GS Phantom Pain/81st Autonomous Mobile Group *'Matisse' GSDA :Natural; The sister of Matias, Matisse commands an independent intelligence unit within the EA and the MS under her command includes the captured RGX-00 Testament Gundam and RGX-04 Proto Saviour, both piloted by Coordinators under her control. Matisse is also the leader of the mysterious organization, The Clan, and ensures that the Break the World terrorist attack will succeed by interfering with a Junk Guild operation to stop it. Matisse is killed when her brother Matias activates the self-destruct of her Girty Lue-class flagship. * GS73 *'Shams Couza' GS73 – Voiced by: Hiroshi Kamiya/Mamoru Miyano (Japanese) :Natural; a male Lieutenant Junior Grade who works for the Phantom Pain. Together with Sven Cal Bayan and Mudie Holcroft they form a special MS platoon. Like them, he underwent training as an anti-Coordinator soldier as a child. Shams wears large rectangular glasses, but they are just for show - his eyesight is excellent without them. He and his teammates encounter Martian pilot Agnes Brahe, pilot of the GSF-YAM01 Δ Astray. The most cynical of the three, Shams pilots the GAT-X103AP Verde Buster. Shams is killed in the failed assault on the DSSD space station when his suit runs out of power and gets shot by the DSSD Astrays. *'Mudie Holcroft' GS73 – Voiced by: Rina Satou(Japanese) :Natural; a female Ensign who works for the Phantom Pain. Together with Sven Cal Bayan and Shams Coza they form a special MS platoon. Like them, she underwent training as an anti-Coordinator soldier as a child. She is quoted on two occasions as saying "The only good Coordinator is a dead Coordinator". She and her teammates encounter Martian pilot Agnes Brahe, pilot of the GSF-YAM01 Δ Astray. She is killed when Kerberos BuCUE Hounds destroy her GAT-X1022 Blu Duel unit. In the Cosmic Era timeline, she is the first pilot whose Gundam unit is destroyed by grunt units. *'Ian Lee' GSD – Voiced by: Tadahisa Saizen(Japanese), Lee Tockar(English) :Captain of the Girty Lue, trusts Neo implicitly; killed when Lord Djibril tries to flee on his ship. * GSD/GSDA * GSD/GSDA * GSD/GSDA * GSD *'Joe/Jon' GSD :Natural; Dagger L pilot killed in action by Rey Za Burrel. *'Miller' GSD :Natural; Dagger L pilot killed in action by Rey Za Burrel. Blue Cosmos/Logos *'Matias' GSDA :Natural; wealthy and mysterious man; speaks like a woman; claims to have "no grasp of history", and thus hires photojournalist Jess Rabble to record history as it occurs; he also owns a powerful intelligence network. Matias later kills himself and his sister Matisse by self-destructing her Girty Lue-class flagship. *'Bruno Azrael' GSD – Voiced by: Hitoshi Bifu(Japanese), Fred Henderson(English) :Natural; a member of Logos and possible relative of Muruta Azrael. * GS * GSD/GSDA *'Celestine Groht' GSD :Natural; a member of Logos and a prominent Orb family as revealed by Yuna Roma Seiran when Gilbert Durandal gave his speech exposing LOGOS. *'Lucs Kohler' GSD – Voiced by: Tomohisa Aso(Japanese), Andrew Toth(English) :Natural; a member of Logos. *'Lally McWilliams' GSD :Natural; a member of Logos. *'Duncan Luis Mockelberg' GSD :Natural; a member of Logos. *'Graham Nelleis' GSD :Natural; a member of Logos. *'Alwin Ritter' GSD – Voiced by: Hiroshi Naka(Japanese), French Tickner(English) :Natural; a member of Logos and a prominent Orb family as revealed by Yuna Roma Seiran when Gilbert Durandal gave his speech exposing LOGOS. *'William Sutherland' GS – Voiced by: Minoru Inaba(Japanese), Ron Halder(English) :Natural; an officer of the Earth Alliance general staff, stationed at the Alliance's JOSH-A headquarters. After the Archangel arrives in Alaska, Sutherland subjects its officers to an inquiry. Sutherland's comments in the course of this hearing, which reveal own prejudice against Coordinators, provide a hint as to his real agenda to eliminate all Coordinators. At the Battle of JOSH-A, Sutherland is one of the two OMNI officers who triggers the Cyclops System in an attempt to get rid of OMNI's less desirable forces and a large portion of ZAFT's fighting strength. He ultimately dies when his ship, the Doolittle is destroyed by the combined efforts of Yzak Joule and Dearka Elsman at the Battle of Jachin Due. *'Adam Vermilyea' GSD :Natural; a member of Logos. Others *'George Allster' GS – Voiced by: Toshihiko Seki(Japanese), Mark Oliver(English) :Natural; Vice Minister of the Atlantic Federation and father of Flay Allster. While en route to rendezvous with his daughter on board the Archangel, his escort ship the Montgomery is attacked by ZAFT. He does not make it to the lifepod in time and dies when his ship explodes. It is unknown if using Toshihiko Seki as the voice of George Allster (he also voices Rau Le Creuset) was intentional to aid the plot device of Rau capturing Flay in Alaska. *'Chris Dill' GSDA :Natural; Earth Alliance; pilots a GAT-01 Strike Dagger, and a GAT-SO2R N Dagger N. *'Joseph Copland' GSD - Voiced by: Taiten Kusunoki(Japanese) :Natural; President of the Atlantic Federation. After the Junius Seven Colony Drop, he sends a list of demands to the PLANT Supreme Council requiring the PLANTs to dismantle their military, dismiss the current PLANT Supreme Council, and to submit to Earth Alliance inspectors. When the PLANTs refuse and continue to seek a diplomatic solution, Copland orders the Earth Alliance fleet to attack the PLANTs, under pressure from Lord Djibril, the leader of Blue Cosmos. After the ZAFT defense forces wipe out the entire nuclear attack force, Copland begins to have second thoughts about prolonging the war, but that doesn't stop him from heeding Djibril's orders. Eventually, Djibril gets killed during the Battle of Daedalus and then PLANT Supreme Council Chairman Gilbert Durandal unveils his Destiny Plan. Copland refuses to follow the Plan and tries to seek a diplomatic solution by contacting Durandal from the Arzachel Lunar Base. Without even responding to the request for contact, Durandal uses the captured and repaired Requiem superweapon to destroy the Arzachel Lunar Base, some of the Alliance fleet, and kills Copland. * GS – Voiced by: Kouzou Mito(Japanese) :Natural; an influential and affluent Atlantic Federation politician; father of Mu La Flaga. His relation with his son Mu was strained at best. He did not want his fortune to be inherited by Mu, whom he believed to be an impure son, "tainted" by the inferior DNA of a mother. Al made a deal with Kira Yamato's father, Ulen Hibiki, to make a clone of Al in exchange for research grants. This way his fortune would go to someone he approves of–a son who is an exact copy of himself. However, the process was not completely successful and several clones were created after the instability of Rau La Flaga (who would later become known as Rau Le Creuset) became apparent: including Rey Za Burrel. These cloning experiments were the precursor to Dr. Hibiki's Ultimate Coordinator project which created Kira Yamato, as Hibiki used the funding he received from Al in creating Kira. Al died when his mansion caught on fire, while Mu survived. Rau La Flaga would then assume the name Rau Le Creuset, move to the PLANTs, and join ZAFT. :*His name may be a wordplay on "Elder Flaga", as he is the father of Mu La Flaga. *'Lewis Halberton' GS – Voiced by: Naoki Tatsuta(Japanese), Richard Newman(English) :Natural; Commander of 8th Fleet, Admiral Halberton is Lt. Murrue Ramius' mentor. He sacrifices his life in order to protect the Archangel. In an apparent kamikaze attack, the crew onboard the Gamow attempt to ram their ship into Archangel; Halberton prevents this by ordering the Menelaos to move in between the two ships. Consequently, both the Gamow and the Menelaos burn up during atmospheric reentry with Halberton on the latter. He believes the Archangel and the GAT-X105 Strike are critically important to ending the war. He was apparently one of the chief sponsors for the development of the GAT-X prototypes. *'Edward Harrelson' GSA/GSDA *'Stephen Hilbert' GSDV :Natural; Earth Alliance ace pilot; pilots a GAT-SO2R N Dagger N. Has dark blue hair and grey eyes. It is likely that Stephen is an Extended, his name is listed among the names of Extended subjects at Lodonia laboratory. *'Captain Hoffman' GS – Voiced by: Hisao Egawa(Japanese), Howard Siegal(English) :Natural; captain of Earth Alliance vessel Menelaos. He reluctantly sacrifices his life when ordered by Admiral Halberton to take the hit when a ZAFT vessel, the Gamow, attempts a kamikaze attack on the Archangel. *'Jane Houston' GSA/GSDA :Natural; Earth Alliance Ensign, and underwater ace pilot, pilots a prototype GAT-X255 Forbidden Blue and a GAT-706S Deep Forbidden mass production amphibious mobile suit; nicknamed "White Whale" by ZAFT pilots for her underwater prowess; former lover of Edward Harrelson. Fights against Ed during the U.S.S.A. War for Independence, but later joins his cause. *'Rena Imelia' GSA/GSDA :Natural; Earth Alliance ace pilot and combat instructor, pilots a GAT-01D1 Duel Dagger Fortressa, a GAT/A-01E2 Buster Dagger, and the GAT-X133 Sword Calamity Unit 1; while a Natural, Rena has hand-eye coordination comparable to a Coordinator's, and it is speculated that she might able to pilot a Mobile Suit using a Coordinator-compatible OS. Initially trains Earth Alliance's mobile suit pilots, including the intended pilots of the GAT-X units, but is later reassigned as a combat pilot; also known by the nickname "Sakura Burst", referring to both her combat style in the Buster Dagger and to a burn scar on her right shoulder. *'Captain Koopman' GS – Voiced by: Scott McNeil (English) :Natural; Earth Alliance officer; captain of the ship Montgomery, which serves as a transport for Vice Minister George Allster while en route to rendezvous with the Archangel, but then they are attacked by the Le Creuset Team. As he realizes they are not going to make it, and urges Allster to proceed to the lifepod, but both men die when the ship explodes. *'Brian' GS :Natural; an Earth Alliance soldier who is in Heliopolis under the identity of a Morgenroete technician. When ZAFT commandos raid Morgenroete's secret underground hangar, he is one of the troopers who fights with Murrue Ramius and Hamana in warding off ZAFT troopers from stealing all the prototype Gundams. He is shot to death by ZAFT troopers when Murrue Ramius guns down a sneaking ZAFT Green soldier after Kira "warns" her of his position. *'Gail' GS :Natural; a TS-MA2 Moebius pilot who serves with Mu La Flaga and Luke on board a Marseille III ship that secretly enters Heliopolis. When ZAFT forces attack Heliopolis, he is deployed in his Moebius unit alongside Mu and Luke in support of Orb Defense Forces (ODF) Mistral pods. He dies when a ZAFT GINN piloted by Olor Koudenburg sliced his Moebius unit in two. *'Hamana' GS :Natural; an Earth Alliance soldier who is in Heliopolis disguised as a Morgenroete employee. He helps prevent ZAFT commandos from stealing the Strike by killing one of their Elite pilots, Rusty Mackenzie, during the fight on Heliopolis, but Athrun Zala quickly kills him in return. *'Luke' GS :Natural; a TS-MA2 Moebius pilot who serves with Mu La Flaga and Gail on board a Marseille III ship that secretly enters Heliopolis. When ZAFT forces attack Heliopolis, he deploys his Moebius alongside Mu and Gail in support of Orb Defense Forces (ODF) Mistral pods. He is killed when a ZAFT GINN fires its machine gun at the unit after destroying its weapon systems. Eurasian Federation *'Balsam Arendo' GSA :Natural; Eurasian Federation ace pilot, pilots the CAT1-X2/3 Hyperion Unit 2; the self-proclaimed "Eagle of Artemis"; killed by Canard when deserting from the Eurasian Federation. * GSA/GSDA *'Gerard Garcia' GS/GSA – Voiced by: Katsuhisa Houki(Japanese), Scott McNeil(English) :Natural; Admiral in Eurasian Federation forces, in charge of the Artemis asteroid fortress in Earth orbit at Lagrange point 3; wants to take advantage of the situation and steal the Archangel and the GAT-X105 Strike from the Atlantic Federation when it is being pursued by the Le Creuset team. Unfortunately for him, the GAT-X207 Blitz uses its Mirage Colloid to sneak in undetected and lay waste to Artemis's defenses right when he tries to force Kira Yamato to remove the lock on the Strike's OS. He is ultimately crushed by a Moebius unit shot down by Dearka Elsman in the GAT-X103 Buster. In Gundam SEED Astray, however, after the "Umbrella of Artemis" is destroyed by the Blitz and the Archangel has escaped, he contracts the Serpent Tail mercenary company for defense of the base; holds Elijah Kiel hostage when he wants to acquire the Astray Red Frame to make up for the lost of the Strike; when Gai Murakumo fights with Lowe Guele and successfully brings the Red Frame close to the control room, the situation reverses and Garcia is held hostage by Elijah. As shown in X Astray, he is spared by the Serpent Tail, and becomes Canard Pars commander. However, his failure to acquire the N-Jammer Canceller prior to the Atlantic Federation receiving it from Rau Le Creuset through Flay Allster results in him being demoted. His eventual fate post-SEED remains unknown. * GSA/GSDA *'Meriol Pistis' GSA/GSDA :Natural; Captain of ''Agamemnon'' class carrier Ortigia; has a strong grudge against the Atlantic Federation; works with Canard, who she cares for, and turns against Garcia when he orders Canard's arrest; aids Canard as a mercenary after the war. PLANT/ZAFT Le Creuset team . From left: Dearka, Matthew, Yzak, Miguel, Nicol (front), Rusty, and Athrun.]] *'Fredrik Ades' GS – Voiced by: Yasuhiko Kawazu(Japanese), Michael Dobson (English) :Coordinator; the captain of the Nazca-class destroyer ''Vesalius, which serves as Rau Le Creuset's base of operations. Cautious and practical by nature, Ades is sometimes taken aback by his commander's aggressive tactics, but loyally carries out Le Creuset's orders. He ultimately dies when his ship is destroyed by the combined efforts of the Eternal and Kusanagi. Athrun Zala and Dearka Elsman salute the Vesalius as they pass by in their mobile suits and see Ades saluting back just before it explodes. * GS/GSA * GS * GS/GSD * GS/GSD *'Olor Koudenburg' GS :Member of the Le Creuset team; shot down by Mu La Flaga in the Archangel during the attack on Heliopolis, pilots a GINN. * GS * GS – Voiced by: Atsushi Kisaichi(Japanese), Keith Miller (English) :Coordinator; one of the elite ZAFT pilots known as "Reds". He is part of the Le Creuset team and their attack on Heliopolis, but unlike the other four ZAFT Reds, he does not have a parent on the PLANT Supreme Council. Rusty was going to steal either the GAT-X105 Strike or GAT-X303 Aegis, but is killed by an Earth Alliance soldier named Hamana before he could do so. Athrun Zala avenges his death by killing Hamana. Not much is revealed about his character other than the fact that he thinks more like Athrun and Nicol Amalfi; meaning he questions whether they are doing the right thing. He is also described as the "glue" that held the team together in the [[Mobile Suit Gundam SEED (novel)|novelisation of Gundam SEED]]. In Gundam SEED, Rusty has no lines and his face is not shown (except in a photo on Athrun's billboard), hence viewers did not get a glimpse of his character until Gundam SEED: Special Edition was released. In episode 11 of Gundam SEED Destiny, Athrun, Dearka Elsman, and Yzak Joule are seen walking through a cemetery and laying flowers at the graves of Nicol and Miguel Aiman as well as Rusty. * GS/GSD *'Captain Zelman' GS – Voiced by: Junichi Sugawara(Japanese), Ward Perry(English) :Coordinator; captain of Laurasia-class ship Gamow, which acts mostly as a transport for the Earth Alliance mobile suits stolen by the Creuset Team. He ultimately dies when he rams his ship into an Earth Alliance vessel, the Menelaos during the Battle of Orbit. His real target, however, was the Archangel. *'Matthew' GS :Member of the Le Creuset team; shot down during the attack on Heliopolis, pilots a GINN. Crew of the Minerva *'Madd Aves' GSD – Voiced by: Taiten Kusunoki(Japanese), Jason Simpson(English) :Minerva's tech crew team leader. *'Vino Dupre' GSD – Voiced by: Hisafumi Oda(Japanese), Reece Thompson(English) :Member of Minerva's tech crew. He and Yolant are fans of Lacus Clyne, not knowing yet she is a fake. * GSD * GSD *'Bart Heim' GSD – Voiced by: Kenji Nojima(Japanese), James Blight(English) :Minerva bridge personnel, mans the sensors and secondary systems station. *'Yolan Kent' GSD – Voiced by: Tomokazu Sugita(Japanese), Michael Coleman(English) :Member of Minerva's tech crew; friends with Shinn. *'Arthur Trine' GSD – Voiced by: Hiroki Takahashi(Japanese), Jonathan Holmes(English) :Coordinator; first officer of the Minerva. Much of his role is to provide comic relief. Appears to be friends with Captain Gladys, he may have a crush on her. Arthur lacks his captain's experience and tactical ability, and he is often bewildered by her decisions. At the Battle of Messiah, Gladys told him to look after everyone when the Minerva was damaged and crashed on the Moon. *'Abby Windsor' GSD – Voiced by: Michiko Neya(Japanese), Tabitha St. Germain(English) :Assigned to replace Meyrin Hawke as the Minerva's CIC. Her main job is mobile suit management and communications. *'Malik Yardbirds' GSD – Voiced by: Junichi Suwabe(Japanese), Lee Tockar(English) :Coordinator; Minerva bridge personnel; helmsman. *'Chen Jian Yee' GSD – Voiced by: Yuuki Tai(Japanese), Andrew Toth(English) :Coordinator; Minerva bridge personnel, fire control systems. Minerva pilots * GSD/GSDA * GSD * GSD * GSD * GS/GSD *'Dale' GSD :Coordinator; GuAIZ R pilot killed in action by Auel Neider. *'Shawn' GSD :Coordinator; GuAIZ R pilot killed in action by Sting Oakley. Council members *'Yuri Amalfi' GS – Voiced by: Isshin Chiba(Japanese), Ted Cole(English) :Coordinator; a moderate member of the PLANT Supreme Council and father of ZAFT pilot Nicol Amalfi. He finds it difficult to believe that anyone, especially after the death of Nicol, would betray the Coordinators so late in the war when rumours circulate that Lacus Clyne aided in the theft of the ZGMF-X10A Freedom. * Eileen Canaver GS/GSDA – Voiced by: Naomi Shindou(Japanese), Lisa Ann Beley(English) :Coordinator; the youngest member of the PLANT Supreme Council and the head of the diplomatic committee. She is Siegal Clyne's right hand on the council and deputy leader of the moderate faction. Becomes interim chairwoman after Siegel Clyne's, and subsequently Patrick Zala's, death; retires prior to the start of the Second Alliance-PLANT War. * GS * GSD/GSDA *'Tad Elsman' GS – Voiced by: Toshihiko Nakajima(Japanese) :Coordinator; a moderate member of the PLANT Supreme Council and father of ZAFT pilot Dearka Elsman. *'Ezalia Joule' GS – Voiced by: Kotono Mitsuishi(Japanese), Alison Matthews(English) :Coordinator; a radical member of the PLANT Supreme Council and loyal follower of Patrick Zala. Her son Yzak Joule is an Elite pilot. * GS Other pilots *'Mikhail Coast' GSV :He is a physician before joining ZAFT; while he has no interest in social or political matters, he joins ZAFT because he is interested in war; he became a physician not with the goal of saving patients but to satisfy his curiosity about the human body; always put his own interests as the highest priority and distrusts others; with his observation skills and mobility he controls the mobile suit controller like a doctor uses scalpels; he treats battles like the progression of a disease, and likes to speak with medical terms during battles, such as referring the enemies as "tumours" that require operations for removal; nicknamed the "Doctor" because he can determine the core of the enemies like infected areas and quickly deal with it; pilots the ZGMF-1017M GINN High Maneuver Type; fights with Edward Harrelson in the Battle of Jachin Due and loses; treats the near death Edward Harrelson after Edward and "Sakura Burst" Rena Imelia fight with their Sword Calamity units; carries photojournalist Jess Rabble to PLANT for treatment; piloted a Hospital ZAKU (an unarmed ZAKU carrying a complete field hospital in its backpack) during the second war. *'Ash Gray' GSA :Coordinator; ZAFT Special Forces Ace Pilot, Coordinator that has extra eyes on his forehead (though these may just be tattoos); pilots the ZGMF-X11A Regenerate; is presumed to be killed by Lowe and Gai. But he is recovered by the Earth Alliance, put under the Alliance "Extended" program and made the pilot of the stolen ZGMF-X12A/RGX-00 Testament. Committs suicide by exiting his mobile suit in space without sealing his pilot suit after defeat during a duel with ZGMF-X12D Astray Outframe D. *'Shiho Hahnenfuss' GS/GSA/GSD :Coordinator; wears the red uniform of the ZAFT ace pilots; she researches the beam weapon systems on the new CGUE Deep Arms because there are many problems and with help from Yzak she is able to complete the mobile suit; nicknamed the "Housenka" (Balsam) by Yzak Joule because of her combat skills (since beams are shooting out in all directions like a blossoming flower), and she wears the balsam as her personal mark; pilots the ZGMF-515 CGUE and YFX-200 CGUE DEEP Arms. Assigned to the Joule Squadron before the end of the First Alliance-PLANT War, she participates in the Second Battle of Jachin Due and has fought against Earth Alliance force's female ace pilot "Sakura Burst" Rena Imelia. After the war when Yzak became the youngest member of the Supreme Council, Shiho leaves the Joule squad briefly to fight in the independence war of the U.S.S.A.; after Yzak returns to the frontline Shiho rejoins the Joule squad and pilots a custom ZGMF-1000/M Blaze ZAKU Warrior. She seems to have romantic feelings towards Yzak, but he does not notice them. Shiho wears the male version of the ZAFT uniform, rather than the optional female version. :*Shiho appears in a crowd or background shots in Gundam SEED and Gundam SEED Destiny, but has no dialogue (she does speak in related video games, however; there, she is voiced by Makiko Ōmoto). *'Courtney Heironimus' GSA/GSDA :Coordinator; the test pilot for the experimental mobile armor XMF-P192P Proto-Chaos and later assigned to the ZGMF-X24S Chaos Gundam. During the raid on Armory One, after the Chaos is stolen by Sting Oakley Courtney follows them into space piloting the Proto-Chaos and engages a pair of GAT-S02R N Dagger N mobile suits. *'Isaac Mau' GSΔA :Coordinator; member of Yzak Joule's mobile suit team; temporarily assigned by Chairman Durandal as an observer aboard the Martian ship Acidalium; pilots a TMF/A-802W2 Kerberos BuCUE Hound. *'Marco Morassim' GS – Voiced by: Hiroshi Takemura(Japanese), Jonathan Holmes(English) :Coordinator; The veteran Commander of ZAFT's submarine carrier force from Carpentaria, adept at fighting underwater and in the air in his ZnO and DINN respectively. Is determined to destroy the Archangel in order to outdo Rau Le Creuset; shot down by Kira Yamato. *'Riika Sheder' GSDA :Coordinator; with the rare condition of blindness at birth even though she is a Coordinator; wears glasses when in uniform, and specialized goggles when in her pilot suit; test pilot for the ZGMF-X88S Gaia; wears the red uniform of an elite pilot; pilots a purple ZGMF-1001/M Blaze ZAKU Phantom. *'Mare Strode' GSDA :Coordinator; test pilot for the ZGMF-X31S Abyss; used to be part of ZAFT's underwater fleet; used to be the designated pilot of the ZGMF-X56S Impulse, and becomes jealous of Shinn Asuka; hates the Naturals; after the test he was chosen as the Abyss's formal pilot, but during the Armory One incident he is severely injured by Stella Loussier. Around the time of the Junius Seven drop, he pilots a Destiny Impulse unit. *'Goud Veia' GSA :Coordinator; originally a soldier of the ZAFT forces, and later leaves the military because he hates the war; he is a ZAFT ace along with Miguel Aiman & Elijah Kiel, and he is the best of the three and wears the red ace uniform; with his outstanding skills he brought ZAFT many victories turning the tide to OMNI ENFORCERS Mass Forces; during and after the Eleven Month War, Goud develops a split personality problem, one personality is kind, helpful, the other is revengeful and wants to kill anyone around him, including Elijah Kiel; he pilots a customized red colored GINN; known as "The Hero Of ZAFT" because once when all friendly forces are annihilated he defeats the enemy fleet single-handedly; in the next year he does not lose once and opposing enemies are always worried about their fleets being annihilated by him; bad noises cause his fierce personality to come out, while soothing music such as the songs of Lacus Clyne calm him down and the gentle side resurfaces; when the Earth Alliance fleet attacks the Literia space colony, Goud launches and his fierce personality starts to surface, and he fights Elijah; he is defeated by Gai Murakumo who is accompanying the EA forces; Goud then begs Elijah to kill him as a friend to end his suffering at the Literia space colony. *'Joppe Von Arafas' GSD – Voiced by: David Kopp(English) :Coordinator; member of ZAFT Secret Service; attempts to assassinate Lacus Clyne; pilots a UMF/SSO-3 ASSH, later self-destructs his unit after being defeated by Kira Yamato's Freedom. *'Aisha' GS – Voiced by: Vivian Hsu, Fumi Hirano (Special edition) (Japanese); Saffron Henderson (English) :Coordinator; last name unknown. Andrew Waltfeld's lover and co-pilot; she serves as the gunner in his LaGOWE, and is killed when the LaGOWE is destroyed by Kira Yamato. Aisha is last seen embracing Waltfeld shortly before the LaGOWE explodes, presumably killing both of them. Although Waltfeld survives, she does not. *'Hans' GS :Coordinator; member of Marco Morassim's mobile suit team; pilots a UMF-4A GOOhN; killed in action by Kira Yamato. *'Kirkwood' GS :Coordinator; member of Andrew Waltfeld's mobile suit team; pilots a BuCUE; Waltfeld commandeered his BuCUE in order to engage with Kira Yamato for the first time in battle. *'Maylam' GS :Coordinator; member of Andrew Waltfeld's mobile suit team; pilots a BuCUE; Maylam dies when Kira Yamato pins his BuCUE to the ground and blows it up with the Strike's Agni cannon, making him the second confirmed individual killed in action by Kira. *'Sato' GSD – Voiced by: Taro Yamaguchi(Japanese), Paul Dobson(English) :Coordinator; the leader of the group of terrorists - former ZAFT soldiers piloting GINN High Maneuver 2s, still loyal to the late Patrick Zala - who cause the Junius Seven Colony Drop out of vengeance for those whom they lost on Bloody Valentine Tragedy three years earlier, notably his daughter. In a last desperate act, Sato tries to take Athrun Zala down with him by clinging to the ZAKU that Athrun is piloting, but Shinn Asuka intervenes by severing the ZAKU's leg and kicking him away thus causing Sato to crash onto the colony. *'Rudolf Schreiber' GSAF *'Alec Lad' GSAF Others * GSD *'Bernadette Leroux' GSDA :Coordinator; member of PLANT's official press organization; she has her own team which has many talents and resources; she has a strong sense of justice toward her reports. *'Joachim Ruddle' GSD – Voiced by: Masaya Takatsuka(Japanese), Michael Donovan(English) :Coordinator; commander of ZAFT's Mahamul base, participated in the Battle of Lohengrin Gate aboard the Desmond, alongside the Minerva. *'Diller Rojo' GSA :Coordinator; a PLANT civilian sent to the Mendel colony to locate any data regarding the DNA of George Gleen. Had met up with Lowe and Kisato for a short time. Pilots a UTA/TE-6 GOOhN Underground Mobility Test Type mobile suit. *'Ray Yuki' GS – Voiced by: Kouzou Mito(Japanese), Ted Cole(English) :Coordinator; a ZAFT team commander who works closely with National Defense Committee chairman Patrick Zala. He also served as a mentor for Patrick's son, Athrun, while he was enrolled in the military academy. Yuki is fatally shot by Patrick for objecting to his plan to wipe out the Naturals, but he manages to return fire before he dies. *'Lenore Zala' GS/GSD :Coordinator; wife of Supreme Council Chairman Patrick Zala and mother of ZAFT pilot Athrun Zala. Since she died at the start of the series in the Bloody Valentine Tragedy, she has no lines and not much is revealed about Lenore's character, other than the fact that she was very beautiful and kind. According to the novelization of Gundam SEED, she and Caridad Yamato were very good friends, which would explain why their sons were such good friends as well. However, in the manga Gundam SEED Destiny: The Edge, she appears in Athrun's dream, as he remembers his childhood days. *'Sara' GSD – Voiced by: Miho Yamada(Japanese) :The bodyguard assigned by Chairman Durandal to protect and keep watch on Meer Campbell, after she was exposed to be the fake Lacus Clyne; attempted to assassinate Lacus Clyne on the moon surface city Copernicus, using Meer as a bait, but is killed by Athrun Zala in her failed attempt. Still, she manages to severely injure Meer, who dies in Lacus's arms. Orb Union * GS/GSA/GSD * GS *'Representative Homura' GS – Voiced by: Kiyomitsu Mizuuchi(Japanese), Richard Newman(English) :Natural; was leader of Orb after his older brother, Uzumi Nara Athha, stepped down as representative; although Homura is initially seen asking for his brother's advice as to what course of action he should take when the Archangel and the Zala team are approaching their territory, he later independently makes the decision to start evacuating Orb's civilian population when confronted by OMNI; he ultimately dies along with his brother and the other key members of the Orb Parliamentary Council when the Kaguya Mass Driver at Onogoro Island is self-destructed to prevent Earth Alliance from obtaining it. *'Rondo Ghina Sahaku' GSA/GSDA *'Rondo Mina Sahaku' GSA *'Unato Ema Seiran' GSD – Voiced by: Dai Matsumoto(Japanese), Scott McNeil(English) :Prime minister of Orb after the deaths of Uzumi Nara Athha and Representative Homura; is later killed with other Orb officials during ZAFT's invasion of Orb when a Geo GOOhN crashes into the safe shelter. * GSD *'Mayu Asuka' GSD – Voiced by: Maaya Sakamoto(Japanese), Katie Chapman (English) :Coordinator; Shinn's sister; as the Asuka family ran to an Orb escape ship, she dropped her cell phone; Shinn went after it, but fire from the battle destroyed the hillside the family was on, killing them instantly; Shinn still has Mayu's cell phone and occasionally listens to her voice mail recording, just to hear her voice again. *'Lieutenant Baba' GSD – Voiced by: Hikaru Hanada(Japanese), Jacques Lalonde(English) :Orb squadron leader; pilots an MVF-M11C Murasame; he first appeared when Athrun Zala attempted to reenter Orb with the ZGMF-X23S Saviour; Baba and his men drove Athrun off, informing him that no ZAFT units were permitted to enter as Orb was about to join forces with the Earth Alliance; later when a dual EA/Orb fleet attempted to destroy ZAFT's flagship, the Minerva, at the Battle of Crete, Baba almost delivered the final blow with a direct shot at the ship's bridge, but ZGMF-X10A Freedom pilot Kira Yamato stopped him just as he was about to pull the trigger; when Cagalli Yula Athha blocked his path with her MBF-02 Strike Rouge and desperately tried to reason with him, Baba retorted that he must obey Yuna Roma Seiran no matter how ridiculous his orders are and he forcefully shoves Cagalli aside to resume his assault on the Minerva; Baba ultimately dies when he successfully executes a kamikaze attack with his damaged Murasame, destroying one of the Minerva's gun turrets and leaving Cagalli aghast. *'Tatsuki Mashima' GSD – Voiced by: Kazuhiko Nishimatsu(Japanese), Paul Dobson(English) :A member of the Orb government. He is in favour of Orb aligning itself with the Earth Alliance. *'Captain Todaka' GSD – Voiced by: Kazuya Ichijou(Japanese), Fred Henderson(English) :Commander of Orb's 2nd Defense Fleet, defies Yuna Roma Seiran by allowing first the Minerva and then the ''Archangel'' to escape Orb; later assigned as captain of the Takemikazuchi and promoted to Colonel; he is also the officer who took care of Shinn Asuka after his family was killed during the Battle of Orb. Though he thinks Yuna is a fool and believes in Cagalli Yula Athha, he follows orders nevertheless in hopes of lessening the impact of Yuna's actions. Todaka reluctantly ordered his fleet to open fire on Cagalli in her MBF-02 Strike Rouge at the Battle of Dardanelles knowing perfectly well that she wasn't an imposter as Yuna claimed, but he later breathed a sigh of relief when Kira Yamato jumped in front of her and destroyed the missiIes with his ZGMF-X10A Freedom. In a cruel twist of fate, Todaka is killed at the Battle of Crete when Shinn, the boy he took care of, destroyed the Takemikazuchi with his ZGMF-X56S Impulse. Before he and the Takemikazuchi are destroyed, he sends the remaining personnel under his command to Cagalli and the Archangel. *'Myrna' GS/GSD – Voiced by: Alison Matthews(English) :Cagalli's caretaker. In CE 71, when the Archangel arrives in Orb for the first time, she gets onboard and drags Cagalli off the ship. In CE 73, she delivers a letter written by Cagalli to Kira; she also informs Kira, Lacus, Andrew, and Murrue that Cagalli is getting married. *'Colonel Soga' GSD - Voiced by: Brian Dobson(English) :A member of the Orb military who is in charge of the National Defense Headquarters during the attack on Orb. He strongly disagreed with the Seiran's reasoning to ally with the Earth Alliance Forces and his offensive remark to Lord Djbril being in Orb. When Cagalli Yula Athha made her return to Orb, Soga was the first to arrest Yuna for his crimes of treason, gladly punching him. Desert Dawn *'Sahib Ashman' GS – Voiced by: Masashi Hirose(Japanese), Fred Henderson(English) :Leader of Desert Dawn, a resistance group in North Africa fighting to oust ZAFT from their homeland, which is occupied by Andrew Waltfeld also known as "The Desert Tiger". Although Sahib believes the Earth Alliance is no different from ZAFT, he and his fellow resistance fighters come to the aid of the Archangel and its lone mobile suit, the GAT-X105 Strike, while they are fighting a legion of TMF/A-802 BuCUEs under the command of the Desert Tiger. In order to punish the Desert Dawn for interfering in his assault on the Archangel, the Desert Tiger ordered an assault on the town of Tassil, which served as a base of operations for the Desert Dawn. Even though none of the townspeople were killed in this assault, the Desert Tiger and his men destroyed all of their food and supplies, which angers and drives several of the resistance fighters, including Cagalli Yula Athha, to recklessly chase after the BuCUES in an attempt to kill the Tiger despite Sahib's best efforts to reason with them. Sahib followed these resistance fighters only to find that several of them, including Cagalli's good friend Ahmed El-Fasi, have already been killed. Luckily, the Strike intervenes just in time when one of the BuCUEs is about to run over Sahib as well and forces them to retreat. The Desert Dawn and the Archangel unite for one final assault against the Desert Tiger and emerge victorious thanks in large part to Kira Yamato who delivered the final blow while piloting the Strike. Afterwards, the Desert Dawn and the Archangel part ways with Sahib vowing to keep on fighting until his people are left alone to govern themselves. During the Second War, Ashman's Desert Dawn guerillas are seen attacking the home of a Logos member, and, from the evidence on screen, said member appeared to be Lord Djibril himself. Other than flashbacks, his only appearance in SEED Destiny is his cameo in the "Final Plus" OVA, during the conclusion of the Battle of The Messiah, Ashman watched Messiah crash into the moon, though he did not seem as emotional as some of his men in the background. **In the original series, Mobile Suit Gundam, Sahib's seiyuu Masashi Hirose voiced Ramba Ral, the character whom Waltfeld was originally based on up to the moment Kira supposedly killed him. *'Ahmed El Fasi' GS – Voiced by: Yusuke Numata(Japanese), Brian Drummond(English) :A young resistance fighter who fancies Cagalli Yula Athha during her tenure with Desert Dawn. Killed in battle while engaging the TMF/A-802 BuCUEs along with several other members of Desert Dawn. His mother later gives Cagalli a very large, unpolished malachite stone, which he had planned on carving and giving to her. Junk Guild *'8' GSA/GSDA :Artificially Intelligent quantum computer found by Lowe on a drifting space shuttle; named for the only visible writing on its casing; serves as a co-pilot for Lowe Guele's Astray Red Frame and later Jess Rabble's Astray Out Frame. :*Initially, 8 was implied to be the learning computer from Amuro Ray's RX-78-2 Gundam; the craft Lowe found 8 in was highly similar to the Gundam's damaged Core Fighter, and its casing has several scratched-out letters and numbers, which appear to have been "RX-78". However, this implication is downplayed in Destiny Astray. *'Liam Garfield' GSA/GSDA :Coordinator (he is a Coordinator with gene modifications while his twin brother is a Natural, since the Garfields wanted to bridge the gap between Naturals and Coordinators); because of his unique background he has a habit of observing the Naturals' behaviors (especially Lowe); a member of the Junk Guild, pilots a customized Kimera and a Works GINN. * GSA/GSDA *'The Professor' GSA/GSDA :Natural; real name and her past unknown; brilliant scientist and captain of the HOME, and a close friend of Morgenroete's Erica Simmons; creates a holographic body for George Glenn so that she won't have to bother with commanding the ReHOME. * GSA/GSDA *'Yoon Sefan' GSA/GSDA :Natural; the clumsy former Morgenroete Inc. engineer, joined the Junk Guild after being left behind during the evacuation of Orb before its destruction at the hands of EA forces; designer of the MWF-JG71 Raysta civilian-use mobile suit and pilot of a custom Raysta. Encountered Courtney Hieronimus and the ZGMF-X999A ZAKU Trial Type but was saved by Barry Ho. *'Kisato Yamabuki' GSA/GSDA – Voiced by: Masayo Kurata(Japanese) :Natural; fellow Junk Tech with Lowe, Liam, and the Professor; she has the hobby of collecting memorbilia of the First Coordinator George Glenn; lacks self confidence and easily frightened when there is fighting; pilots a custom Kimera and later a modified version of the BuCUE Andrew Waltfeld Custom. Has a crush on Lowe. Serpent Tail *'Kazahana Adja' GSA/GSDA – Voiced by: Yu Kobayashi(Japanese) :Coordinator; 6 years old, highly intelligent daughter of Loretta; because of her background she has adult-like judgement and mental toughness, and she serves as liaison to Serpent Tail's clients. *'Loretta Adja' GSA/GSDA – Voiced by: Kumiko Nishihara(Japanese) :Natural; the only woman among members of Serpent Tail; explosives expert and tactician; mother to Kazahana Adja; very popular among the mercenaries. Former member of the Earth Alliance, left to have a Coordinator child (Kazahana). *'Elijah Kiel' GSA/GSDA – Voiced by: Toriumi Katsumi(Japanese) :Coordinator/Natural; Gai's wingman, only member to wear a ZAFT uniform pilots a custom ZGMF-1017 GINN and later a ZGMF-1001 ZAKU, each with a blade-like head crest; before joining Gai he was with ZAFT alongside his best friend Goud Vair (whom he killed as Goud begged him as a friend to end his suffering due to the split personality); he has a very handsome look; although he is a Coordinator he does not possess the superior physiology of Coordinator, so his mobile suit maneuvering skills are poor; through the experiences he gained on the battlefield as a mercenary, however, he polished his maneuvering skills, and has improved substantially. On his mobile suit "2" is incorporated on its Serpent Tail emblem. Elijah's GINN has great sentimental value, since he used parts from Vair's GINN to repair it; this is why he continued to pilot the GINN even as it became greatly outdated, switching to his new ZAKU only because his GINN was badly damaged. *'Gai Murakumo' GSA/GSDA – Voiced by: Inoue Kazuhiko(Japanese) :Coordinator; a shrewd mercenary with excellent battle sense and the leader of the Serpent Tail mercenary company, and pilot of the MBF-P03 Astray Blue Frame; first meets Lowe Guele at the remains of Heliopolis; he goes where the money takes him, and is friends with fellow pilot Elijah Kiel; nobody knows his past, when he was actually a Combat Coordinator developed by the group "Socius" of the Earth Alliance for combat use. His combat ability was completed at a high level, but his mental control was incomplete when he escaped the research facility. On his mobile suit "1" is incorporated on its Serpent Tail emblem. **His surname is derived from "Ame-no-Murakumo", the name of the legendary Japanese sword which Susanowo pulled from the tail of the slain Yamato no Orochi and presented to his sister, the Sun goddess Amaterasu, as a reconciliation gift. Also called Kusanagi, it is the sword of the Japanese Imperial regalia. *'Reed Wheeler' GSA/GSDA – Voiced by: Hidenari Ugaki(Japanese) :Natural; captain of Serpent Tail's ''Laurasia ''-class frigate; former Earth Alliance intelligence operative and still has contacts with the Earth Alliance; known alcoholic. Deep Space Survey and Development Organization *'Edmond Du Clos' GS73 – Voiced by: Jouji Nakata(Japanese) :A 37-year-old security officer in the DSSD's Technology Development Center in South America. Was once in the military as a tank platoon commander but retired after the First Alliance-PLANT War with the rank of Lieutenant Commander. Because of this, he however holds strong resentment towards ZAFT members. He also has a strong sense of responsibility which he showed when he took his sister's son under his care. His sister was a DSSD engineer but was killed during the war. He successfully destroys a GINN Insurgent Type, allowing a DSSD shuttle to launch safely, but the GINN fires back, just before it got destroyed, killing Edmund and the Linear Tank he was piloting. *'Sol Ryuune L'ange' GS73 – Voiced by: Jun Fukuyama(Japanese) :A 16-year-old male 1st generation Coordinator. He lives with his uncle Edmund du Clos after losing his parents in an accident. He is also the test pilot of the GSX-401FW Stargazer. *'Selene McGriff' GS73 – Voiced by: Sayaka Ohara(Japanese) :A 28-year-old female Coordinator who works as an engineer on the GSX-401FW Stargazer Project. Her parents are also members of DSSD and like many other members of the organization she was born and raised in space. Can be egotistical some times but concentrates very hard on achieving her goals. After the failed assault on the DSSD space station, Selene is sent to somewhere between Earth and Venus, along with Sven, in the Stargazer. To conserve energy because the Stargazer's oxygen supply was estimated at 27 days, Selene places them both in a hibernation state. They are located 27 days and 21 hours later by Sol; their deaths, however, are unconfirmed. Mars *'Agnes Brahe' GSΔA :Coordinator; 16 years old; commander of the Acidalium and pilot of the GSF-YAM01 Δ Astray; highly impulsive; admires PLANT Chairman Gilbert Durandal and favors PLANT in the war despite the neutrality of the Mars colonies. *'Nahe Herschel' GSΔA :Coordinator; 19 years old; second in command of the Acidalium and pilot of the seemingly transformable mobile armor Guardshell. *'Diego Lowell' GSΔA :Coordinator; 16 years old; sent to Earth aboard the ReHOME as an advance scout for Agnes' team; steals Lowe Guele's Astray Red Frame Mars Jacket but later returns the Red Frame; now pilots a mass production Astray refitted with the Mars Jacket equipment. Other *'Coniel' GSD – Voiced by: Yuko Sasamoto(Japanese), Brenna O'Brien(English) :Natural; a 14-year-old girl with the anti-Earth Alliance resistance in Eurasia's Western Gulnahan; under her guidance, the Minerva strikes the Earth Alliance's Lohengrin Gate. She holds a grudge against Shinn for calling her a kid. Though she is a Natural, Conille is kind towards ZAFT for their support. *'Elisa Azana' GSA :Head of a pirate gang and in a relationship with Kenaf Luchini; leads an attack against Lowe in order to steal his Red Frame. * GS/GSA/GSDA *'Ulen Hibiki' GS *'Via Hibiki' GS – Voiced by: Houko Kuwashima(Japanese), Nicole Oliver(English) :Another scientist and wife of Ulen Hibiki, the biological mother of Kira Yamato and Cagalli Yula Athha. Unlike her husband, who pursues the creation of the Ultimate Coordinator with zeal, she is more concerned about the morality of the situation and is thrown into despair when Ulen uses one of her own unborn children as the latest subject. She is the woman with the two infants who appears in the two photographs given to Cagalli (by Uzumi Nara Athha) and Kira (by Rau Le Creuset). To save the lives of her children, she entrusted them to her sister and brother-in-law, Caridad and Haruma Yamato, in CE 55. *'Al Jairi' GS – Voiced by: Kôzô Shioya(Japanese), John Payne(English) :An illegal arms merchant living in Banadiya. When the Desert Dawn and the crew of the Archangel needed ammunition, fuel, food, and water supplies after the destruction of Tassil, they sought his help, which he gladly gave for a hefty fee. *'Kenaf Luchini' GSA/GSDA – Voiced by: Akio Ohtsuka(Japanese) :Coordinator; freelance informant who enjoys manipulating events through careful release of information, and takes a special interest in Lowe Guele; has an unspecified relationship with pirate Elisa Asanya; pilots the prototype NMS-X07PO Gel Finieto. His name is spelled "Kenav" and "Kenov" in the TOKYOPOP translations of the Astray manga. *'Kaite Madigan' GSDA :Coordinator; veteran ZAFT pilot turned mercenary; pilots multiple customized mobile suits manufactured by the Earth Alliance and ZAFT; very confident in his abilities, and always wears a business suit even in battle; employed by Matias to protect Jess Rabble; normally calm and collected, but sometimes becomes extremely violent under stress; he comes from the Combat Coordinator development organization "Circus" (where the only way to leave the organization is to win in handicapped fights); all his mobile suits have a cross on the left chest, which is the mark of people who passed the organization's test to leave; he hates Elijah Kiel since he is a pretty boy, and does not acknowledge anyone who does not work hard (even though Elijah has worked to become an ace pilot); his mobile suits are equipped with a customized beam revolver with bayonet; when training Jess in his ZGMF-1001 ZAKU Custom, it is equipped with shoulder shield that acts as shield, katar blades and gatling gun. * GS/GSA/GSD/GSDA – Voiced by: Kazuya Nakai(Japanese), Brian Drummond(English) :Natural; a blind priest trusted by both the PLANTs and Earth Alliance, thus allowing him to serve as an occasional envoy between the two. He is also closely aligned to the Junk Guild and a mentor to Prayer Reverie. He runs an orphanage in the Marshall Islands and also, with Lowe Guele's aid, brings the severely injured Kira Yamato to Lacus Clyne after Kira's near fatal battle with Athrun Zala. Shortly after he returned to Earth, Athrun paid a visit. While Malchio updates Athrun about the situation with Orb, a young boy says that someday he will destroy ZAFT and kicks Athrun in the leg. Malchio apologizes to Athrun for the boy's insolence and explains that he lost his parents during the occupation of Carpentaria. Sometime between the Battle of Mendel and the Battle of Boaz, Malchio negotiates a treaty between the Junk Guild and the Three Ships Alliance, allowing the Junk Guild vessel ReHOME (aboard which is none other than Lowe) to act as the tender ship of the Three Ships Alliance. After the war, Kira and Lacus move in with Malchio and all of the orphans under his care. Two years later, Reverend Malchio remains much where he was left off at the end of the first series. When the Second Alliance-PLANT War begins, he plays much the same role as he did before as well. *'Jess Rabble' GSDA – Voiced by: Yuji Ueda(Japanese) :Natural; a freelance photojournalist and pilot of the ZGMF-X12 Astray Out Frame (along with the AI computer '8'), given to him by Lowe Guele when he was employed by Matias to report on the Genesis Alpha; also known as the "Jess of the Rabble" which is the same as his last name, since he is hot blooded and does not think much before jumping into situations; dedicated to finding and revealing the "truth" as seen by him to others; he reports the situations on the battlefield through the view of a mobile suit with the Out Frame's gun camera; frequently employed by Matias. *'Setona Winters' GSDA/GSΔA :Coordinator; 13-year-old girl (15 in CE 73) who helps Jess Rabble like an assistant, does all the chores and specializes in culinary arts; she is cheerful but also mysterious. She idolizes Lacus Clyne and has a necklace that is very similar to the one wore by Prayer Reverie. Setona is later revealed to be a Martian colonist and the older sister of Agnes Brahe. However, as she travelled to Earth in suspended animation for several years, she is now younger than her brother. In late CE 73, she pilots the Turn Δ Astray to her brother's ship Acidalium, possibly to replace his crippled GSF-YAM01 Δ Astray. *'Caridad Yamato' GS/GSD – Voiced by: Kikuko Inoue(Japanese), Rebecca Shoichet(English) and Haruma Yamato GS – Voiced by: Yasunori Matsumoto(Japanese), Lee Tockar(English) :Kira's adoptive mother and father respectively. Caridad's sister, Via Hibiki, had entrusted Caridad and Haruma with the children in CE 55. Also according to the novelization of Gundam SEED, she and Lenore Zala were friends. An agreement between Kira's parents and Lord Uzumi results in the twins being separated, though the reason is never given. *'Evidence 01' GS/GSA :Also called the "Winged Whale", it is an extraterrestrial fossil that was found orbiting Jupiter by George Glenn, proving the existence of life beyond Earth; the discovery weakens the influence of many religions, which in turn leads to a temporary increase in tolerance for Coordinators; this is a first-ever occurrence of an alien life in the entire Gundam franchise. Lowe Guele briefly encounters what may be a live specimen of the "Winged Whale" in the Pacific Ocean. *'Porsche' GSA :A pirate who sneaks abroad the ship belonging to Lowe and his colleagues in order to recon on the status of the Red Frame. *'Shinisto Garfield' GSA :Natural; Liam Garfield's twin brother. Heads the project to transport the Space Colony Literia to Jupiter. After meeting with Liam after so many years, he tries to convince Liam to join him, but Liam declines. He is married to a coordinator and adopted a son who was orphaned due to the war. *'Leons Graves' GSAF *'Suu' GSAF *'Lukas O'Donnell' GSAF *'Junichi Akutsu' GSAF *'Xist Elwes' GSAF Anno Domini Celestial Being * - Leader and Founder of Celestial Being. He is the one who officially announced the existence and intentions of Celestial Being worldwide on TV. Gundam Meisters * - Pilot of GN-001 Gundam Exia and GN-0000 00 Gundam. Main character. * - Pilot of GN-002 Gundam Dynames. Has the leader role among the Gundam Meisters. Real name is * - Pilot of GN-003 Gundam Kyrios and GN-007Arios Gundam. * - Pilot of GN-004/GN-005 Gundam Nadleeh/Gundam Virtue and GN-008/GN-009 Seravee Gundam / Seraphim Gundam. He is an Innovator *Lockon Stratos (II)/ - Pilot of GN-006 Cherudim Gundam Neil's twin brother Throne Meisters *'Johann Trinity' - Pilot of GNW-001 Gundam Throne Eins *'Michael Trinity' - Pilot of GNW-002 Gundam Throne Zwei *'Nena Trinity' - Pilot of GNW-003 Gundam Throne Drei Crew of Ptolemaios * - Tactical forecaster and senior-most officer aboard the Ptolemaios. Long, black hair. * - Ptolemaios' tactical operator. Highly-skilled programmer and so was discovered by Celestial Being. Has a good-natured personality and has the deep trust of her comrades. * - Tactical operator. Has a wealth of mechanic-related knowledge and as both he parents are second generation Gundam Meister, she decided to join Celestial Being. * - Ptolemaios helmsman with a cheerful personality. Including him, the mothership's leadership is made up of no more than 5 people. * - Ptolemaios' gunner. The mothership's combat ability can be said to be governed by him. A 25-year-old who often acts cynically. *[[Ian Vashti|'Ian Vashti']] - CB Technical Specialist, developed the armaments and other aspects of the Gundams. *'Joyce Moreno' - doctor on-board the Ptolemaios, probably for medical reasons. Agents & Observers * - A beautiful 17-year-old celebrity. She works hard at her social life in financial circles traveling around the world. In reality, she's a secret agent who supports the Gundam Meisters from the shadows. Pig-tailed girl. * - Wan Ryūmin's steward. Accompanies her faithfully. * - An Celestial Being agent/observer that works for the UN as a diplomat and schemes to control the world with Celestial Being. *'Ribbons Almark' - This observer is constantly seen with Alejandro Corner, seems to have the same power as Tieria Erde by connecting to Veda *'Laguna Harvey' - Not confirmed as an agent but is seen to control the Trinity Team and exposed the GN-X World Economic Union * - A pilot belonging to the MS team. At 27-years-old, he is an ace and flies a Union Flag. * - Friend and colleague of Graham Aker, chief engineer for his Mobile suits. *'Leif Eifman' - Professor for the MSWAD, creator of the OverFlag. *'Howard Mason' *'Daryl Dodge' Japan * - Age 17. A resident of Japan's special economic zone and a senior high school student studying aerospace engineering. A gentle person who is often pushed around by girlfriend Louise. * - 17-year-old exchange student. Like her current boyfriend Saji, she studies aerospace engineering. Has a rather selfish personality. * - Saji's older sister. Pursues Celestial Being during the course of working in the media. 22-years-old. Human Reform League * - MS team commander of the Human Reform League. 43-years-old. His rank is Lieutenant Colonel. *'Soma Peries' - Super-Soldier No.1 from the Superhuman Agency’s Technology Institute. Advanced European Union * - AEU forces ace pilot. A hot-blooded guy. *'Kathy Mannequin' - Corlasawar's commander Kingdom of Azadistan * - The first princess of Azadistan, a developing country in the Middle East. Because of the drying up of fossil fuel reserves, she flies to other nations seeking aid to support her country's economy. Age 24. means "Place of Freedom" in Persian: ازادیستان. *'Shirin Bakhtiar' *'Rasa Massoud Rachmadi' PMC Trust * A-Laws *'Homer Katagiri' - The Commander and Chief of the A-Laws and Billy Katagiri's uncle. The man had some kind of connection with the Innovators. When the truth of the A-Laws actions are revealed to the world he commits suicide instead of facing criminal charges. * Billy Katagiri - Joined the A-Laws and became their Chief mobile suit designer after he discovered that his old friend and love interest was a member of Celestial Being. His motives behind this actions seem to be driven by a need for revenge against the woman he feels betrayed him. * Colonel Barack Zinin - An A-Laws mobile suit pilot and Louise Halevy's immediate superior. He is a man that believes in what the A-Laws are doing because of the death of his wife. He was the first person to fight a Gundam after Celestial Being reappeared and battled against them constantly until he was killed in battle against the 00 Raiser/Setsuna. * Colonel Kati Mannequin - Was recruited into the A-Laws after the reappearance of Celestial Being. She was assigned to lead the hunt for the Gundams. Later after the Break Pillar incident she joined what remains of the coup d'etat group. * Colonel Lee Zhejiang - A former member of the HRL and serves as a high-ranking member of the A-Laws under Arthur Goodman (deceased). *'Mr. Bushido' - The new persona of Graham Aker that serves as a licensed officer, meaning that he has the authority to do as he wishes despite orders he receives from superiors. He is obsessed with regaining his honor in battle against Setsuna. * Major Arba Lindt - An A-Laws officer who specializes in "mopping-up" operations. He was temporarily given command of the hunt for Celestial Being but after he failed he was forced to share command with Kati Mannequin. He does not seem to be a particularly gifted tactician, relying more on superior numbers and technology to win battles and constantly underestimating the capabilities of Celestial Being. He was killed by the destruction of Memento Mori. * Captain Bring Stability - An Innovade that became an A-Laws officer in order to help in the destruction of Celestial Being. He pilots the Garazzo and is a licensed officer. He was killed by Tieria/Seravee/Seraphim. Is Devine Nova's genetic twin. * Captain Devine Nova - An Innovade licensed officer that pilots the Empress. Was killed by Setsuna/00 Raiser/Saji. Is Bring Stability's genetic twin. * Captain Healing Care - An Innovade licensed officer. Her first known mission was the protection of Memento Mori along the rail. She pilots both the Gadessa and Garazzo. She was killed by Allelujah/Halelujah/Arios. * Captain Revive Revival - An Innovade licensed officer. He was the first Innovade known to have joined the A-Laws and pilots the Gadessa. He made it clear that he considers Kati a superior tactician campared to Lindt and that she is pretty good for a human. He is killed by Lockon/Cherudim. * Second Lieutenant Andrei Smirnov - Son of Sergei Smirnov who personally recruited Soma Peries into the A-Laws. During the time spent hunting Celestial Being he serves as a superior to Louise Halevy. He eventually returned to the regular army. * Warrant Officer Louise Halevy - Her motives for joining the A-Laws aren't entirely clear aside from her desire to destroy terrorist organizations such as Celestial Being. She uses her family's money to provide funds for the A-Laws, funds that were used to develop new mobile weapons. * Patrick Colasour - Joined the A-Laws as part of his ongoing quest to be close and to impress Kati Mannequin. He continues his reputation as being "invincible" because of his amazing luck at surviving battles even when most of his mobile suit is destroyed. He joined what remains of the coup d'etat group with Kati. * Arthur Goodman - A Brigadier General who is charged with anti-Katharon operations. Later he was the officer who gave orders to Kati and Lindt concerning their mission to destroy Celestial Being. After Lindt's death and Kati's defection he took direct command. He is eventually killed by Setsuna/00 Raiser. Innovators * Ribbons Almark - Leader of the Innovators and former Gundam Meister of Celestial Being; He was the pilot of the GN-000 0 Gundam. Ribbons is also responsible for removing himself as Exia's intended meister and replacing it with former child soldier's Setsuna F. Seiei. * Regene Regetta - Agent under Ribbons, Regene is the genetic twin of Tieria Erde. He is shown to be much more duplicitous than his counterparts, often planning against Ribbons and his agenda. * Revive Revival - Innovator pilot, he is the genetic twin of Anew Returner. Favors the use of Gadessa unit. * Bring Stabity - Innovator pilot, genetic twin of Divine Nova. Favors the use of Garazzo unit. * Healing Care - Innovator pilot, the genetic twin of Ribbons Almark. Has been shown using both Gadessa and Garazzo units. She is particularly more vicious in combat compared to her compatriots. * Anew Returner - An Innovator sleeper agent placed within Celestial Being. She had no real knowledge of her past or of herself as an Innovator until she is awoken by her genetic twin Revive Revival after he is purposely captured. During her time with Celestial Being she falls in love with Lyle Dylandy (Lockon Stratos). * Divine Nova - Innovator pilot, genetic twin of Bring Stability. He was pilot of the Empress mobile armor prototype. * Gaga Forces - Clones of Divine and Bring used as kamikaze forces against Celestial Being and their allies. They pilot GAGA units. * Louise Halevy - Formerly Human, unknowlingly became the first Pseudo-Innovator, due to the effect of her supposed "medication" provided by Ribbons Almark. However, she is never acknowledged as an Innovator by other Innovators. It is possible that she may not possess all of Innovator abilities due to her artificial manner of her trasition as Innovator. She is never seen from performing high-level of communication through quantum brainwaves with other Innovators. References Category:Characters